The invention relates to a method for determining and displaying a remaining range of a motor vehicle that can be driven electrically. Moreover, the invention relates to a device for determining and displaying a remaining range of a motor vehicle that can be driven electrically. Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor vehicle with a device for determining and displaying a remaining range.
DE 10 2008 047 923 A1 discloses a device and a method for determining and displaying a remaining range of a motor vehicle that can be driven electrically. According to the method disclosed therein, an instantaneous remaining range of the motor vehicle, which is attainable with a purely electric drive of the motor vehicle, is continuously determined, and the determined remaining range is displayed on a display unit.
DE 10 2011 102 766 A1 discloses a method for operating a device for charging a battery in a hybrid vehicle. After actuating a corresponding control element, the vehicle is operated in such a mode in which the drivable remaining range displayed by the display unit upon actuation of the control element that can be driven with the vehicle in a purely electric drive is maintained substantially constant.